Stow Away
by Chanelley
Summary: Will and Elizabeths daughter is sick of her pampered life, will she escape on a mysterious pirate ship(Full Summary Inside.)
1. Prologue

_Will and Elizabeth Turner have been married for quite awhile now. Their life is almost perfect, save for their young daughter, Cassandra, who seems quite restless to settle for parties and dresses all her life, so when a mysterious pirate ship arrives at Port Royal, she sees the opportunity of a lifetime as she stows away. (Mainly about OC and JackS...Turners not as important in my JD lovin' mind.)_

Stow Away

Cassandra stared miserably out at the great blue sea, her eyes resting on the impressive docks of Port Royal.

"OW!" She exclaimed as the maid tightened the corset about her waist.

Colette looked up apologetically at the young girl. She'd been with the child since she first graced the household with her presence. She'd been a cross between an aunt and a sister to her and throughout all of this time she'd never known her to enjoy wearing a dress. She pitied the girl. Her mother pushed etiquette and table manners at her left and right…when she was sure she would much rather be out scaling walls and practicing her shot. She loosened the corset sympathetically.

Cassandra sighed. It was just another mindless dinner party to attend by the will of her mother. She tucked an almost raven colored curl behind her ear, her green eyes surveying the scene before her.

"Why does mum make me go to these stupid things, Colette?" she asked.

Colette smirked. How Mrs. Turner would squirm to hear her grammar.

"To soften you up, I suppose. She wouldn't overexpose you so much if you didn't fight her every step of the way."

Cassandra groaned.

"Its not my fault its so boring…I mean what kind of old prune invented a 'dinner party' anyway? I mean, there's absolutely no point to it! I swear if I have to hear how 'simply marvelous' I look one more time I'll…"

Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of her mother standing in the doorway looking amused.

"You'll do what dear?" She asked interestedly. "I'm really quite curious."

Cassandra blushed and stared at the floor.

Mrs. Turner dropped her lighthearted demeanor and looked seriously at Colette.

"See that she's ready in time." She instructed simply. Colette nodded and she turned her attention to Cassandra.

"And you…I'll hear no more complaining out of you. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Cassandra returned politely.

"Good." Mrs. Turner concluded firmly. She surveyed the two a moment longer before turning to head back down the hall.

As soon as she left Cassandra's sugary sweet smile slipped off her face like butter and she mumbled something incoherently to the doorway.

Will sat in the parlor, his boots crossed and resting on the table opposite him as he shined a blade absentmindedly. Elizabeth walked in looking stern and he immediately dropped his feet and sat up straight. Her eyes turned to him for only a moment and she mumbled something.

"Pardon…didn't quite catch that." He said lightly.

Elizabeth stared down her nose at him.

"She gets it from you, you know." She accused, scowling.

He snorted. "I caught that." He said, putting a hand to his heart. She rolled her eyes and huffed, turning to leave but he stopped her by gripping her arm. She turned to him and he cracked a grin.

"I think she gets it from you too."

She groaned and sat down next to him, her head coming to rest in her hands. She seemed thoughtful for a moment before turning to look at him.

She looked him over, her head propped on her chin.

"I just don't know what to do with her…she's so…spirited…but she shouldn't be. I never encouraged it…I…I don't know what to do…" She groaned again and laid her head on his shoulder as he stared into space thoughtfully.

"Well…I really don't see spirit as being some sort of sin…" He said gazing down at his wife.

"No…it's not that…it's fine…but it's not…I'd like to let her do as she likes…but what she likes just doesn't work with who she is." She looked at him. "Do you understand?"

"Oh yeah…I understand…" He said. So maybe he shouldn't have taught her to shoot and wield a sword…what harm had he foreseen?

"I don't know…maybe she just…" but with that she heard the distant pounding of horses hooves.

"Oh goodness! Their here! Quick Will! Sit up straight! Madeline!" She crowed, catching sight of the head cook heading down the hall. And with that she disappeared in a swirl of her skirts. William shook his head and rose to welcome their guests.

Cassandra heard the dull melodies of the piano rolling up from the hall. The sounds of guests being greeted and pleasantries exchanged accompanied it.

She sighed, hopping off the stool.

"How do I look?" She asked Colette, throwing on a false smile.

Colette grinned. "Fine."

"Right then, might as well get this over with."

And with an intake of breath she made her way downstairs, to be greeted by the oh to familiar sickening squeals of "Oh how Precious!" and "What a sweet little thing!"

**Authors Note:**

Hey y'all. Sorry if I made that short and…honestly boring. Basically I see this as many scenes, like this in order. Although you may think that ends up being slow, because of making them so short, I'll be able to easily update daily, which will pay off in the long run as I have an extremely short attention span. Anyway, I may be able to develop a more solidified plot in the meantime. Now I'm going to drone on in apologies, I doubt you actually care so just skip the little bit I have to say next.

First, yes I know, there not talking the way they should and they seem a little modern, sorry…I'm honestly not very good at that…I will hopefully improve in time.

Secondly, OH MY GOD! I hate myself for how out of character Elizabeth and Will seem, I'm really twisting there personalities so that it works and I apologize ahead of the flames for the lame dialogue. Also note that when I introduce the God, Jack Sparrow, I will try with all my might to keep him spot on. May even watch the movie again to get his character right. Although after all of my impersonations, I think I'm in the safe there.

And third…what was I thinking…wait wait wait…give it a minute…oh yeah…sorry for how boring this is…I suppose you could consider it like a sample of how I write so that you don't have to bore yourself further with the rest of my story.

Now then…flamers beware, my comebacks will scare, no just kidding. I open constructive criticism with open arms and as for you meanies who just want to be mean…uh…whatever. Honestly, I don't care. Fire proof suit, I don't burn. So flame all you want.

Now I'd better stop writing or my notes will end up longer than the story. So see ya later, whatever poor, bored misguiding person is reading this.


	2. The Party, A Fight

**Stow Away**

**Chapter 2**

Cassandra stood beside her mother in a gaggle of woman chatting excitedly. She sniffed the tea she was holding and her head instinctively flew away from the stench. 'Ugh…' she thought glaring at the swirling brown liquid. Luckily her mother was to involved in the conversation to notice the battle she was having with the scent of her tea.

She looked at it doubtfully. 'Maybe it wouldn't taste too bad…' she took a sip, and nearly gagged. Her eyes watered as she stared angrily at the offending liquid remaining in the glass. She swallowed hesitantly. 'It's so potent!' she thought. She tried desperately to wipe the taste off her tongue by rubbing it along the roof of her mouth.

She must have been making a face of some sort while doing this though, as her mother angrily caught her eye. She immediately recomposed her features.

-

She sat at the table…resisting the urge to groan at the dull conversation occurring. 'What color goes best with slightly tanned skin?' She looked at her mother, nodding and speaking excitedly with the rest. Did she really enjoy this?

She sighed inwardly and reached for her glass of water. She took a sip and quickly busied herself with cutting up her steak.

-

She quickly charged up the stairs. She had eaten far to much at dinner and the once 'slightly tight' corset now felt unbearable. They had just finished bidding farewell to their company, and Cassandra was desperate to change.

Throwing off the stuffy dress and swearing to discard it later, she changed into a pair of light fitting black pants and a wonderfully loose whit blouse. After tying on some boots, she pulled her hair down from the lovely sculpture that had bobbled on her head through dinner. Lazily pulling back her hair into a braid she headed downstairs. She caught sight of her mother in the dinning room, no doubt supervising the clean up.

-

Mrs. Turner turned in time to see Cassandra continue walking through the foyer, a scowl etching her features at the site of her attire. Why did she have to be so difference? What young lady in her right mind trudged around in boots and trousers…she sighed inwardly at the sight. She believed it was time to set some things straight around here.

-

"Stop right there, Cassandra Elizabeth Turner." She said, stepping out from the dining room.

"Yes, mother…what is it?" Cassandra replied curtly. Mrs. Turner could sense her growing tired of her pestering, but she would not relent…not tonight…and not again.

"You are not leaving this house until you are properly dressed." She said, maintaining her stone like composure, but nonetheless putting across her point.

"What's wrong with this?" Cassandra asked in shock. There was nothing unusual about the outfit. She she dressed like this almost every day. She scowled at her mother. What was going on.

Her mother stood before her. "If you want to leave this house you will put on something acceptable." She said. A frown gracing her features as well.

Cassandra mouth lay ajar for a moment. "Your…your serious?" She said in disbelief.

"Indeed I am…now you…you go upstairs and change this instant." Cassandra raised an elegant eyebrow. She felt herself becoming annoyed. What the devil was her mother talking about? It was her body; she could wear what she liked. Her eyes narrowed into slits as her anger grew with her thoughts.

"Did you hear me?" Mrs. Turner asked angrily. Went to walk by her but found her arm caught in her mothers grasp. "I asked you a question, young lady." She said, her patience, too, waning thin. "I asked you if you heard me…" She said.

"Yeah" Cassandra said, yanking her arm from her grasp. "I heard you." She turned to the front doors, closing her eyes. "I just chose not to listen." And with that she shot for the door. She was long gone before her mother could even blink an eye.

-

Hello people, just finished this…no real notes…just that next chapter the pirate ship'll come in…I think…I hope. Maybe catch a flash of Johnny Depp…any who…I promise to update soon.

blinks at empty room

If anyone…er…was reading to care.


	3. DISCLAIMER!

OMG! Totally forgot, so scatterbrained. This goes for the previous two chapters...and if I forget to put a disclaimer on future chapters...er...can it count for them too?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of The Caribbean or any of the characters or the locations.


	4. A Ship Is Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of The Caribbean...the ride or the movie.

**Stow Away**

**Chapter 3**

Cassandra stared at the house from the gate. She just knew she was going to be in trouble by the time she got back. She frowned, remembering her mothers sudden outburst of authority. Determination renewed, she headed down the cobblestone drive.

She'd calm down by the docks…offer her mother some apologies, hopefully receive some…and then they'd most likely agree to a truce. Satisfied with her prediction she made her way to the shore.

-

Elizabeth sighed inwardly as she thought of the argument.

"Maybe I should have waded into it." She thought. Startled from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat, she looked up to see her husband framed in the doorway.

He sat down across from her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked "Or am I going to have to coax it out of you?"

"I…I decided she had to shape up. Become a proper young lady…I saw her dressed like, like a boy…and told her to change. She refused, she ran…and here we are." She shrugged. "She'll be back by the evening…I have no doubt. She always comes back by nightfall."

Will patted her shoulder. "You really are to hard on her, you know." He told her in his daughters defense.

Elizabeth scowled at him. "Oh really?" She asked angrily.

Will shrugged. "She is her own person…she doesn't like the same things as you, you know…she's not you." He told her.

"EH!" She said angrily. "Who asked you anyway!" And with that she trudged out, knowing deep down that he was right.

-

Cassandra was sitting on the side of 'The Dauntless'. The crew was busily making repairs and cleaning the deck. Every so often one of the sailors would come over and prompt her to head home. Each time she would simply grunt in response, and they would leave.

It was at that moment that she was shaken from her thoughts by a hand resting on her shoulder. Commodore Norington stared down at her.

"Cassandra." He said simply. "I think you should be heading home now."

She stared at him blankly. Generally, Commodore Norington didn't mind her being aboard. He always thought it was better for her to be surrounded by the Royal Navy and under his watchful eye than wandering around the Port aimlessly.

She knew that Commodore Norington had once courted her mother. She had somehow ended up with her father, however, a simple blacksmith. Cassandra had asked how this happened many times while she was younger, but her parents had just ruffled her hair and told her that they'd tell her later. Eventually she had stopped asking. She honestly didn't care terribly. Commodore Norington seemingly harbored no ill will, and Cassandra had come to think of him as somewhat of an Uncle figure.

She rolled her eyes at him and put her head in her hands.

"Not yet." She said, reveling in the enchanting smell of the sea.

The Commodore lowered his brows in concern.

"I'll be home before it gets dark." She said simply. Seeing that he was still unsure of weather to send her home now or not, she smiled and said "I promise."

He nodded, satisfied with the promise. He turned; ready to get back to his duties, when he stopped short. Hearing his intake of breath, Cassandra turned around. The silhouette of a dark ship could be seen on the horizon. As it came closer, a flag could be seen among the many mainsails. A flag with a skull and crossed blades, the international symbol for pirates…

-

Okay…so Captain Jack Sparrow will come in the next one. Meh…not like anyone's reading to be disappointed anyways.


	5. Locked Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Stow Away**

**Chapter 4**

Commodore Norington stared blankly at the ship rising on the horizon.

By now, most of the sailors had seen the ship approaching, and were looking at Norington for instructions, but he simply continued to stare at it.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Gillette questioned. "Should I order attack?"

"No." the Comodore responded flatly. He then turned his gaze to Gillette.

"The ship is approaching head on in broad daylight, it is not covering its flags nor concealing its presence. And there is something familiar about it. Prepare the cannons." He added thoughtfully. "But hold your fire."

He turned to tell Cassandra to head to the cabins, only to notice she was no longer behind her. He whipped his head on his shoulders, frantically searching for the young girl. Only to see her heading to the bow of the ship, a look of utter excitement on her youthful face.

"Cassandra!" He crowed. She stopped where she was and turned, grinning innocently.

"Below Deck!" He ordered, pointing to the cabin entrance.

"But Commodore!" She protested. His stern look silenced her immediately, and she grudgingly shuffled towards the cabins.

-

"Capt'n?" Anamaria questioned standing beside the Wheel.

"Are you sure we should sail in like this?" She asked, nervously.

"Aye." Was all the Captain said.

She surveyed his confident figure. His dreadlocks hung to his mid back, swaying slightly in the breeze. His trench coat was on loosely, his beloved hat atop his head, a red bandana noticeable beneath it.

She sighed. There was no arguing with him. She just hopped he knew what he was doing.

-

Cassandra huffed angrily from the cabin. There was a pirate ship, a real pirate ship coming into harbor, and where was she? In the Captains cabin that's where. Missing everything. She looked around…there had to be someway to get out of here without the Commodore noticing. Her gaze fell on the window, it was just a little under a meter below deck. She hurried over to it. She tugged animatedly on the latch. Jammed.

She groaned. She was about to walk away when her determination got the better of her. She yanked the latch hard, and after a few moments of heated battle, it surrendered and unlocked. Grinning to herself, she pushed open the window and stared up at the deck. How would she reach it. She stretched her arm out toward it, but to no avail, it was to short.

She again retreated to the cabin, searching for something, anything, that would help. A crowbar! She thought happily. She could dig a crowbar into the wood and pull herself up! She knew there was a crowbar here somewhere…but where…Her glance reached and old looking trunk. Opening it quickly she saw some rusted weapons…rope and…a crowbar! She grabbed it and returned to the window. Digging into the wood, she began to pull herself to freedom.

-

Commodore gaped, his mind finally recalling the ship! It was the Black Pearl! He'd noticed the black sails as soon as it had come close enough to tell.

"It's the Pearl!" He called to his crew. "Store cannons and bring out the plank."

The crew stared at him as though he'd gone mad. He returned there stare.

'Now!" He ordered. Shaking the sailors from there shock they hurried to appease him.

He smiled to himself. The Governor would be pleased to see the Captain again. How long had it been. Since before Cassandra had been born, surely. Cassandra! He left her alone in the cabin! He mentally slapped himself at his foolishness, sure she would have found a way out in the excitement.

"Mr. Murtogg!" He called, noticing him. Murtogg looked up at him. "Yes Commodore, sir?" He responded.

"Check the cabins to see if…if…" His voice faltered as he saw Cassandra running down the dock.

"Check the cabins for what, sir?" Murtogg called. "Never mind! Never mind! As you were!" He said, he himself running down the deck. No telling what was in that girls head. One thing was for sure, the Governor would have _his_ head were something to happen to her.

-

The ship pulled up to the dock…the sailors prepared there guns, Commodore Norington stared at the mildly. Cassandra was on the Dauntless, Mullroy and Murtogg standing on either side of her, each with a hand on her shoulder…keeping her put.

A man stepped onto the plank…his feet colliding heavily with the wood. He seemed almost drunk…maybe sun stroked. Braids swung from his chin, medallions and beads jingling as the touched each other, his eyes darkly outlined. The crew recovered from there shock of seeing the drunk looking man, taking careful aim, only to hear the Commodore speak familiarly with the man.

"Hello, Captain Sparrow…Mr. And Mrs. Turner will be most pleased to see you."

-

Okay, meet Jack. I think this was my shortest Chapter yet. Ah well. I know t'was boring…but please review it anyway. Even if it's a flame, it assures me _someone_ read it.


End file.
